revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
DUANE BARRY!
DUANE BARRY!!! was a former FBI agent who claimed to have been repeatedly abducted by aliens. Duane Barry often referred to Duane Barry in the third person. History The 1980s and Abduction Experiences Duane Barry once did a tour of duty in Vietnam. By 1982, Duane Barry had been assigned to the FBI and Duane Barry had a wife, Duane Barry had kids, Duane Barry had a house, and Duane Barry had a guinea pig. Duane Barry learned the FBI's methods of reacting to hostage situations and, according to records, Duane Barry's service in the FBI was exemplary until a drugs stakeout in 1982 when Duane Barry shot himself with a bullet from Duane Barry's own weapon that pierced the bilateral frontal lobes of Duane Barry's brain and Duane Barry was left for dead in the woods. Apparently, the injury caused Duane Barry to experience a rare state of psychosis by effectively destroying the moral center of Duane Barry's brain, leaving Duane Barry nearly incapable of functioning in society, and Duane Barry consequently lost Duane Barry's wife, kids, house, and guinea pig. Duane Barry was the subject of many abductions; the first time Duane Barry was taken was from Skyland Mountain and Duane Barry was abducted many subsequent times before June 1985. By that month, Duane Barry was living in a house in Pulaski, Virginia and owned a dog, also named Duane Barry. On the night of June 3, Duane Barry fell asleep without turning Duane Barry's television off. As Duane Barry slept, the movie that was on the television turned to static, startling Duane Barry's dog, which began to whine and growl as humanoid figures moved outside Duane Barry house's windows. Suddenly unable to breath, Duane Barry awoke and soon found that Duane Barry was immersed in a bright white light that revealed grey, alien figures surrounding Duane Barry's house. Realizing that Duane Barry was being abducted once again, Duane Barry became panicked and screamed in extreme horror as at least eight alien beings moved to stand around Duane Barry, inside Duane Barry's home! During this abduction or similar ones in which Duane Barry was surrounded by alien beings while lying in Duane Barry's bed, Duane Barry's body was elevated off Duane Barry's bed, floating above Duane Barry's bed, and, at a different time from that, Duane Barry saw men dressed as government agents who calmly witnessed the aliens surround Duane Barry's own bed! In at least one abduction, Duane Barry was taken aboard an alien craft, restrained to a glass table with many white lines on it while alien beings surrounded Duane Barry's body and holes were painfully drilled into Duane Barry's teeth with a red laser, as Duane Barry's mouth was being held open by machines. Psychiatric Care Duane Barry's behavior proved to be harmful to others and Duane Barry was institutionalized, on and off, since before August 1984. In 1994, Duane Barry was living in secure confinement at Davis Correctional Treatment Center in Marion, Virginia. There, Duane Barry was prescribed a course of medication and would have occasional meetings with Doctor Del Hakkie. In August 1994, Duane Barry started to refuse Duane Barry's medication, a fact that Dr. Hakkie later learned. On August 7 of that year, Duane Barry wore wrist restraints while a guard took Duane Barry to Dr. Hakkie's office. Once inside the room, Duane Barry took a seat facing the doctor and explained that Duane Barry's refusal to accept Duane Barry's medication was due to Duane Barry not liking how it made Duane Barry feel. Although Duane Barry listened as Dr. Hakkie attempted to persuade Duane Barry that Duane Barry should take his medication, Duane Barry was unable to very calmly and reasonably convince Duane Barry's doctor, who had previously learned that Duane Barry had been "hearing voises" , of Duane Barry's sanity. Duane Barry claimed to be aware that a particular unspecified group were coming to take Duane Barry to a certain location. Rocking back and forth in Duane Barry's seat, Duane Barry added that no-one could stop them! As Dr. Hakkie went to a nearby cabinet to ready a drug, Duane Barry rose from Duane Barry's seat while the doctor's back was turned and, taking a pen from the doctor's desk, killed Duane Barry's doctor dead for refusing to help him and clearly colluding with the aliens to conspire against Duane Barry. Blood got everywhere, but it was the doctor's own fault, because Duane Barry needed to go save civilization and Duane Barry's entire species! In the hall outside the doctor's office, Duane Barry attacked the guard who had been with Duane Barry earlier (and had been nice to him but was in his way as a freaking guard and clearly in on it ''in on it ''in on it) by stabbing the pen into the guard's back before knocking him unconscious. Duane Barry then took a gun from the guard's uniform, first aiming it at the other patients, who had gathered nearby, shooting all of them dead. Delay at Travel Time For several years, Duane Barry was kept in a mental hospital but devised an escape and planned to have Duane Barry's psychiatrist abducted in Duane Barry's place; Duane Barry was convinced the abductions would continue. Duane Barry claimed to have been subjected to repeated and horrific medical experiments, including laser-drilling of Duane Barry's teeth. If you scootch over then Duane Barry can show you, even! With Duane Barry's hostages in tow, Duane Barry made Duane Barry's way to a travel agency in Washington, D.C. to find where Duane Barry could meet the aliens who had bad-touched him and present Duane Barry's different hostage to them. The scene unfolded into a hostage situation, with Duane Barry holding a number of hostages at gunpoint. The FBI was brought in to handle the situation and Mulder and his new partner, evil creep and douchebag Alex Krycek, became involved due to his familiarity with alien abductees. Mulder eventually entered the agency with Duane Barry and convinced Duane Barry to release the hostages, except for Duane Barry and the stupid psychiatrist. Scully informed Mulder that Duane Barry was less likely an alien abductee than a victim of Duane Barry's severe mental illness. Mulder lured Duane Barry into the view of an FBI sniper and Duane Barry was shot in the chest! That bitch! Duane Barry survived and was brought to a hospital. Terrified that the aliens would find Duane Barry, Duane Barry escaped custody yet again and Duane Barry was able to find Scully in her apartment and kidnap her. Mulder and Krycek began searching for Scully, whom Duane Barry planned to offer to the aliens as an unholy sexy redhead sacrifice in Duane Barry's place because Duane Barry's original plan failed. Mulder successfully tracked down Duane Barry to Skyland Mountain, but Scully was nowhere to be seen after a possible UFO flyby. Furious with Duane Barry, Mulder unfairly yelled at and injured Duane Barry before bringing Duane Barry back to the hospital. However, the search for Scully lost its best lead soon after, as Krycek murdered Duane Barry in cold blood before Duane Barry could even voluntarily provide any clues! Cassandra Spender learned of Mulder after seeing the incident with Duane Barry on the news three years before she was able to meet him and discuss her abduction experiences with him. Mulder had a newspaper clipping on his wall from a story about Duane Barry. Common Look Alikes At one time Duane Barry was confused with the serial killer Ed Gein. Category:Creeps Category:Fucking Norms Category:Tame-Ass Karate Category:Lunatics